Sweet Candy
by butter'toasties
Summary: Ch. 7: At last, they've found out the cure for Hikari... What is it! And a game of Bluff? CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP! R
1. Chapter 1: Little Hikari and the SA

Konnichwa Minna! This is my first fanfic of Special A. This story came up while taking bath yeah, the shower is where you get those crazy ideas, maybe it might happen to ya! I will work hard to make this story enjoyable. Please read and review. I'll accept feedbacks. (even negative ones, but I wish they're all positive) Enjoy~

* * *

Sweet Candy

A Special A fanfic

_I do not own Special A, Minami Maki owns it._

* * *

_Chapter One_

It was another normal day in Hakusenkan. All of the SA members except for Hikari and Kei stayed at the greenhouse while eating Akira's prepared snacks. The four of them, Akira, Ryuu, Jun and Megumi sat peacefully while drinking their tea. The greenhouse was quiet because Hikari was out attending classes, Kei was working inside the library and Tadashi was nowhere to be found. A few moments later, the quiet time broke when Tadashi rushed in.

"Bear woman, do you have some food? I'm starving!" Tadashi shouted. As usual, Akira threw a chair at Tadashi.

"Get it yourself you wanderlust!" The other three ignored the everyday scene.

"Where's Hikari and Kei?" Tadashi asked.

"Ah. Hikari went to classes and Kei said he's doing some work in the library." Ryuu answered.

Tadashi went to the table and saw a large amount of sweets. He gobbled them up and stuffed it in his mouth. "Stop stuffing your mouth with food! And leave some for Hikari!" Akira's temper raised and threw a tray at him. Tadashi quickly recovered from the strong impact and sat back into his chair and tried to eat the sweets slowly. Just then, Hikari walked in the greenhouse.

"Good morning everyone!" Hikari greeted.

"Hikari, you're back! I prepared some tea for you." Akira placed a teacup in front of Hikari's chair. Hikari smiled and went to the table. "Where's Takishima?"

"He's in the library." Ryuu answered the same question.

'What's that in your pocket?' Megumi wrote on her pad. Everyone looked at Tadashi with curiosity.

Tadashi held up a small red velvet pouch from his pocket and lifted it for everyone to see. "A woman gave me this while I was wandering in the mountains. She said that these candies can make your life happy. I haven't tried it before, when I tried to eat it, I felt my stomach saying not to eat it."

'_His stomach can do such a thing.'_ Everyone thought.

"So, I'll give this to you guys. Hoping you could tell me what it tastes like." Tadashi dropped the pouch, everyone saw seven candies, wrapped in different colors. Hikari was the only person who took it.

"You're not going to try it?" Tadashi asked.

"Of course not! You got it from an unknown person, and she's also wandering in the mountains! Don't you find that odd?" Akira said.

Ryuu smiled. "I agree, and Megumi's throat hurts, so we don't want to eat it when she can't." Ryuu as always, cares for the twins.

"Come on guys! Maybe it's not so bad. The lady looked nice too." Tadashi answered.

"What did you say?" A vein popped on Akira's head, her temper raised again and punched Tadashi that sent him flying.

"Maybe I should try it." Hikari said.

"But Hikari, that's dangerous." Akira said. "It came from a stranger."

"Maybe it contains poison." Jun added.

The three nodded in agreement. "It's alright, I have a strong immune system! I can eat this candy without getting sick!" Hikari raised the candy and unwrapped it.

_'If Kei was here, he probably stopped Hikari. Wait, maybe he can't?'_ Everyone thought. They concentrated their eyes on Hikari as she ate the candy. A few minutes later, nothing happened.

"It's just normal candy." Hikari said. Akira sighed in relief. "Yosh! I'm going to study now and defeat Takishima!" Hikari placed a stack of books on the table. Akira served another cup of tea for everyone. Hikari was done studying and drank her tea. Once she took a sip, her body started to feel odd.

_'What's happening? I feel weird, it must be the candy, oh no! Will I get sick? or worse, will I die?'_ Her sight went dark and turned unconscious.

Akira saw Hikari sipping her tea, then she stopped. Then a large amount of smoke covered Hikari. "Oh my gosh! What is happening to Hikari?" Akira tried to reach for Hikari to pull her out of the cloud of smoke, but she can't feel Hikari inside. Then the smoke disappeared.

Everyone gasped by the sight. 'Hikari disappeared?' But her clothes were still there, and there was a hump from the stack of clothing. 'Wait, a hump? What is that?' The clothes started moving then came out small arms and legs, then a head popped out from the uniform. It was a young girl with onyx eyes and black hair.

"Hi-Hikari?" Akira asked.

The young girl looked up and smiled. "Yes? Who are you?"

_'Oh no.'_

"Tadashi?' This is all your fault!" Akira slowly approached, charging her fist for the strongest punch of his life. Tadashi backed down. "Uh- Think about it Akira, Hikari looks cute." Tadashi tried to save his life. Akira relaxed and Tadashi sighed.

"Aww~ Hikari is so cute and innocent! I'll buy her cute dresses for her to wear." Akira fidgeted.

Tadashi laughed. "You're going to spoil her, devil woman?" Tadashi made a wrong move, everyone knew that.

"Who are you calling devil woman?" Akira kicked Tadashi a countless times and stopped when Tadashi's whole body was flat on the ground. Akira grew flowers on the background. "I'm going to spoil her with all the cute dresses!"

Everyone looked at the chibi Hikari in front of them while the innocent onyx eyes stared at them. "What is your name? How old are you?" Jun asked.

"I'm Hikari and I'm six years old, and who are you?" Everyone flinched. "So she turned ten years younger, and she doesn't remember any of us." Jun said.

Megumi scribbled something on her notepad. 'Do you know your parents?'

"No, I don't have any. Why do you write on a notepad, you're weird."

She flinched. _'This kid... I'm gonna strangle you if you weren't Hikari.'_

"So you don't know anyone, but you know your name. Where are you right now?" Ryuu asked trying to test Hikari.

"I'm in Japan. In Hakusenkan's greenhouse." Hikari answered flawlessly.

"Can you name all the countries of the world?" Ryuu asked again.

"Do I have to? I'll say it in alphabetical order, if you want."

Ryuu giggled. "Ah. It's alright."

"The only thing she forgot is our names." Megumi wrote.

"Hooray! We have to start over! Hikari, I'm your older sister." Akira said.

"Tell her the truth, Akira. You're being selfish."

Akira sighed. "Alright, I'm Todou Akira, daughter of an airline company president. Rank six, and I'm your best friend!" Akira cuddled Hikari.

"Are you a lesbian?" Tadashi asked.

"Huh? What did you say?" Akira glared at Tadashi and kicked him countless times again.

"I see, you're always hurting this idiot." Hikari said bluntly.

"Pfft. She called you an idiot, loser!" Akira teased.

"I think Akira likes him very much." Hikari smiled.

Akira blushed and looked away from Tadashi. Tadashi giggled and stood up. "Karino Tadashi, son of the board chairman of the school. Rank five." Tadashi smiled.

"Tsuji Ryuu, son of a sports manufacturer president, rank seven."

"Yamamoto Jun, son of a music producer and a vocalist, rank three. This is my older twin sister." Jun gestured at Megumi.

'Hello. I'm Yamamoto Megumi, rank four.'

"We are the members of the Special A of Hakusenkan. The best of the best students, the top seven can only get in."

Hikari nodded. "But you're only five. Where is the other two?"

Everyone froze. "We forgot about Kei." Tadashi said. "Ha-ha how are we going to tell him." Ryuu said.

"Tell me what?"

Everyone was surprised except for Hikari. "Ah-ha. Kei, you're back." They turned around and covered Hikari.

"What are you going to tell me?" Kei asked again.

"Ah nothing. Ha-ha. We were just bluffing." Tadashi said.

_'He won't buy it, idiot.'_ "We were playing a game. We were, uhh.. Telling how beastly you are." Akira laughed.

_'He will not _buy_ it.'_ Everyone thought.

"I don't buy it. Now tell me or I'll slowly punish you. If this is about Hikari, I must know everything." Kei's evil aura came out and frightened the other S.A members.

"Kei onii-san?"

_Chapter One End_

* * *

It's me again! Did you like it? Please review! I'll update it as soon as possible. ;) For now, I'll accept your reviews! Hooray for my first fanfic! :)

_Chapter Two coming up next..._


	2. Chapter 2: Little Hikari and Kei

Hi guys! I'm really sorry, I didn't update it quickly. I just came back from Indonesia last night because of a competition, and I was really tired. So I have to update it the next day. While I was waiting at the airport, the worst came, this second chapter which I was about to post on that day, went missing. Apparently, I forgot to save it before shutting my computer down! (I was in a hurry at that time) So I have to type it again, good thing I remembered the important things in this chapter. I'll post the next chapter to make it up to you! Enjoy!~

* * *

Sweet Candy

A Special A fanfic

_I do not own Special A, it belongs to Minami Maki._

_Previously..._

_"What are you going to tell me?"_

_'He won't buy it, idiot.' "We were playing a game. We were, uhh.. Telling how beastly you are." Akira laughed._

_"I don't buy it. Now tell me or I'll slowly punish you. If this is about Hikari, I must know everything."_

_"Kei onii-san?"_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_'This isn't possible, I always do everything right. But why can I hear a tiny Hikari voice? Am I going crazy, I have to go to the doctor...'_

"Kei onii-san?" The young Hikari pushed away Tadashi to see a clear view of her so-called _brother_.

"Onii-san?" Everyone asked.

"Onii-san! You're back!" Hikari ran to Kei and cuddled his legs.

"Uh... Kei?" Ryuu stuttered.

Kei smiled. "Is this one of your tricks, Ms. Number Two? I'm very amazed of your impressive disguise."

Everyone expected the usual _"Don't call me Rank Two!"_ reply, but it didn't happen.

Hikari broke the hug and looked up. "Ms. Number Two? Why did you call me that? I thought I'm your princess?"

"So there's still a little bit of the real Hikari inside her." Jun said.

Kei knelt down on one knee and smiled. "Of course your my princess." He thought Hikari blushed, but he took it off of his mind anyway, Hikari ran to the other SA members and faced Kei.

"I saw them here while waiting for you. They're weird onii-sama, do you know them. You look like you've known each other for a long time. There is a girl who refuses to speak and writes on a pad, she's weird."

Megumi showed off a horrified face. 'Hikari...'

"Ah, there is also a guy who's always being hit by a girl, and he can recover really fast, but he gets punched again and again. The girl is also creepy." Kei snickered at what she said about Akira.

"Kei!" Akira roared.

"They're my classmates." Kei answered and Hikari nodded. "Kei onii-san, can we eat outside?" Hikari asked.

Kei's face brightened. "Of course we can. Let's go Hikari." He held her tiny hand and started to walk.

"KEI! Where are you taking Hikari? You can't take her away!" Akira shouted.

_*sniff... sniff*_

"EH?"

Hikari looked back and sniffed. "You mean... I-I can't be with Kei onii-chan?"

Akira froze right there. She knelt down, the spotlight on her, and looked up. "What have I done to deserve this?" Tadashi laughed and the time of sorrow stopped. "How can you do this to me?" Akira punched him and he flew.

Kei glared at them and snickered. "Looks like I can have Hikari for myself. See you, Akira." He continued walking and waved goodbye. He closed the door and everyone looked at Akira.

'Looks like we have to let Kei with this problem.' Megumi wrote on her pad.

"I don't think Akira will let that happen." Ryuu replied.

Then Akira laughed maniacally. "OF COURSE NOT! I will take my Hikari away from that monster, I'll do whatever it takes to take him down, and you guys are going to help me."

"You always drag us to these kinds of problems." Ryuu said.

Tadashi came back from his journey on air. "Ah, I can't come, the mountain called for me."

"Oh, you can't come, eh?" Everyone glared at him.

Tadashi walked backwards but he was too late, everyone started to hit him while saying. "You're the cause of this problem!" Tadashi surrendered and followed Akira. When they were satisfied, they sat down and started planning.

"First, we're going to tell Hikari's parents..."

_Meanwhile..._

Kei and Hikari walked along the path to the gates of Hakusenkan. Luckily, the normal students were still having their classes, and Kei was able to sneak in to their limousine. Once the vehicle was moving, Hikari started to talk about lots of things, every kid was interested about. Kei asked her to make her stop talking, "Hikari, what's your whole name?"

"Takishima Hikari, of course!" Hikari answered and started to talk non-stop.

Surely, Takishima Kei wanted to hear the name Takishima Hikari, but not in this kind of way. Kei has to find a solution to this problem and fast. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"KEI, YOU BASTARD! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIKARI!" Kei knew instantly it was Akira, just by the voice and the choice of words.

"I'm hanging up..."

"Ah, chotto matte." Akira's voice turned back to normal.

Kei started to get annoyed. "What?"

"How can we tell this to Hikari's mother?"

Kei got carried away by Hikari and forgot about her real family. "You tell them."

"What? You're with her, you tell them." Akira replied.

"You guys are the one who started this, you should be the one to explain things to them."

"Alright." Akira hung up after that.

Kei sighed. "Onii-chan? Who's that?"

"Ah, it's from work." Hikair just nodded and looked out the window, apparently she stopped talking and Kei started to calm down, but his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kei-kun. Akira called, she said you want to tell me something." It was Hikari's mother, and he knew he has something explaining to do.

_'Seriously, Akira.'_ Kei thought. "Ah, can Hikari come with us on a vacation?"

"Sure, but how long will the vacation take?"

"We don't know yet, but we'll come back as soon as possible." Kei was starting to get nervous, he never thought he would lie to Hikari's own mother, but he knows this is for her own good and he must do it.

"Oh, okay... Jiro, Hikari won't be back for a while!" Kei probably heard Masako shouting at her husband, and she dropped the phone. He can still hear their conversation about Hikari, but he can't understand it.

"Hello? Kei is that you?" It was Atsushi, Hikari's _real_ brother.

"Hai."

"Is Hikari there, can I talk to her?"

"She's sleeping." Kei answered, even though Hikari was fully awake. He doesn't want Atsushi to hear such a small Hikari voice and he might suspect him.

"I see. Make sure, Hikari is alright, if anything happens to her, you know what will happen."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind." Yes, Takishima Kei, doesn't want _that_ to happen, when he knew Hikari will faint whenever she sees the face of her furious brother. Kei doesn't want to experience the madness of Hanazono Atsushi.

"Atsushi! What are you doing?" Kei could hear Masako's footsteps approaching.

"Nothing, mother." Then the line disconnected. Kei sighed and calmed down. The limousine stopped at a well-known restaurant. Kei walked out first while Hikari followed.

A butler opened the doors for them and led them to their table. Apparently, Kei usually goes to that same restaurant sometimes due to business meetings or other important events. Hikari held his hand as they approached their table. They ordered, their meal and started to eat. Kei felt someone watching them from the table behind, but he brushed it off of his mind and concentrated on his food. When they were done, he quickly led Hikari out of the restaurant, because other people kept on looking at them while they were eating, Kei doesn't want rumors spreading about them as it may cause problems for the company. They went in the limousine and went home.

_Meanwhile..._

"Kei, you idiot!" Akira fumed. Apparently, she was the one Kei felt from behind.

"What are we going to do now, Akira? We don't want to sneakily enter Kei's house." Jun said.

"We have to find that woman this idiot found and ask her the solution." Akira pointed at Tadashi referring him as _the idiot_.

"Yes! We're going to the mountains!" Tadashi and Ryuu exclaimed.

"I refuse!" Jun and Megumi replied in unison. "We don't want Ryuu to get injuries from wild animals." Jun and Megumi clung to Ryuu.

Akira sighed. "Tadashi, you'll go there alone!"

"Hooray! I get to be to the mountains!"

"You have to be serious about this."

"We need someone to come with Tadashi."

_'Yahiro.'_ Everyone thought.

Akira dialed Sakura's number and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, we need help."

"About what? Is it about Jun?"

"Ah, it's about Hikari."

"What happened? Is it bad?"

"Can we talk about it at our villa, and can you bring Yahiro over?"

"Sure, I'll ask him to come with me."

"Ah, thanks!" Akira hung up.

_In the limousine..._

"Hikari, always stay close to me when we get home, okay?" Kei said.

"Sure, but why?"

"There are weird people at home, just stay close to me."

Hikari nodded. "Okay."

_Chapter Two End_

* * *

Hello! Did you like it? Well, for me I think it was kinda boring. I was supposed to post this chapter while in Indonesia (when I recovered it) but there was no Wi-Fi connection at the dormitory so I had to update it when I reach home! I promise I'll make it up to you guys! :|

_Chapter Three coming up next..._


	3. Chapter 3: The SA and Satoru

This the third chapter of Sweet Candy, even though things get more and more troublesome, please read them until the end. Enjoy!~ :)

* * *

Sweet Candy

A Special A fanfic

_I do not own Special A, it belongs to Minami Maki._

_Previously..._

_"Hikari, always stay close to me when we get home, okay?" Kei said._

_"Sure, but why?"_

_"There are weird people at home, just stay close." _

_Hikari nodded. "Okay."_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

The two went down the limousine and walked to the doors of the Takishima mansion.

"Hikari, remember what I told you earlier alright?" Kei said while looking at the small girl beside him and held her hand.

Hikari looked up and smiled. "Okay onii-san! You really are the best person in the world."

Kei smiled. "You're also the best person in the world for me." _Even though you're not the real you, you're still the best person in the world._ Kei thought. He was sure he saw Hikari blushing, but there is no way a young girl like her understand that thing. Especially when her real version doesn't even know how much he loves her.

Two maids opened the doors for them and looked at the young girl with him. "Kei-sama, who is the person with you?"

"Ah, she's..." He never thought of a reason about that. "She's a visitor, I am assigned to take care of her for the meantime." He said in a low voice because Hikari might hear it.

The maid nodded and carried his bag. His father, Takishima Satoru, 36 year-old baby-faced father ran down the stairs, the unaware Hikari hid behind Kei's legs.

"Kei-iii, okairi!" his father brought up to a halt when he saw a small figure behind him. "Huh? Who's that?" And came out Hikari with her wandering and curious eyes.

"Woah! Hikari-chan? You look so... so..." Satoru couldn't say it.

"Small. Yes, I know, father." Kei finished his father's sentence.

Hikair stepped out behind Kei and pointed at his father. "Onii-chan, who is he?"

Satoru looked puzzled. "Onii-chan?" He looked at Kei, then to Hikari, to Kei. "Ah! This so wonderful! I've always dreamed of taking care of Hikari!"

Kei glared at his father. "Don't even think about it." His dark aura emerged, little does Hikari know that she's in a big mayhem.

"Kei! Please don't glare at me like that! It's scary..."

Kei sighed. "Let's just talk about this in the living room." Kei looked down at Hikari. "Why don't you play around the house for a while, sounds good?"

Hikari's face brightened. "Yes! I would love to!"

"Just stay beyond the first floor, okay?" Kei smiled. He walked away with his father leaving Hikari.

_And so... And so..._

"Hikari-chan turned into a kid because of a candy?" Satoru cleared Kei's explanation.

"Yes. And I have to take care of her, while she is in this state."

Satoru nodded. "Hmm, I see... That was some weird candy."

_Meanwhile..._

"And exactly why did you drag me to this?" The mischievous pink haired guy asked. Apparently, he was standing in front of the foot of a mountain together with the remaining SA members.

"We're helping Hikari-chan of course!" Sakura answered. "I accepted this because I get to be with Jun-kuuun!" Sakura's moe filter turned on and clung to Jun.

"This is our plan, we search in groups and find that lady that this IDIOT, found!" Akira emphasized on the word idiot and pointed at Tadashi.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tadashi covered his head waiting for an attack.

"It's useless if you hurt Tadashi, we need him." Ryuu said even though he and the twins were glaring at him along the way before reaching the mountains.

"What happened to that stupid poor girl anyway?" Yahiro asked.

'She ate a candy given by that idiot over there.' Megumi wrote on her pad with an arrow pointing at Tadashi.

"Hey! I'm not the only idiot around here!" Tadashi answered. Akira was about to charge at Tadashi but Ryuu blocked Akira.

"So, what are the groupings?" Ryuu asked.

Akira sighed. "Oh yeah, me, Tadashi, and Yahiro will be group one, and Ryuu, Jun, Megumi and Sakura will be the other one. I'll give you this radio in case you found any suspicious lady in the mountains. We'll meet down here before dawn, alright?"

Everyone nodded. "For Hikari!"

_And so..._

"Tadashi! Can both of you slow down? I'm getting tired already." Akira said as she placed her hands on her knees while breathing heavily. Yahiro was about to reach for her hand, but Tadashi interrupted. "We can't slow down, we're doing this as fast as we can for Hikari, right? Kei might do something to her if we don't hurry." Tadashi said, actually, he was thinking of making her boost, and it worked. Akira's rage grew when she heard the last sentence about Kei doing something to Hikari. Her feet made her ran as fast as she could, like she was Mercury or something. Tadashi laughed and continued walking.

"I don't know what we're doing, but this is ridiculous!" Yahiro stopped walking and crossed his arms.

"I know how you feel, but don't you want to help Hikari? I'm sure she has done something for you, before." Tadashi answered, even though, how idiotic he can get, sometimes his words can be touching too.

Yahiro started to think. _'Come to think of it, she helped me to get along with Akira, it took me years for that to happen, but when she helped me, it came out alright.'_ He removed the thought from his mind. "Sheesh! Can we just go now? We have to hurry." He walked past Tadashi. Tadashi smiled and continued walking.

_On the other group..._

"Jun-kuun! Look, there are weird mushrooms clinging on the tree, aren't they wonderful?" Sakura's moe filter was still on and Jun was trying to get out of it.

Ryuu was talking to some animals around and Megumi was doing, well, nothing. 'Ryuu, can we go now?' Megumi wrote on her pad.

"Ah, okay, okay. Did you find a small lady around here somewhere?" Ryuu asked the animals as if they were humans. The animals answered and Ryuu stood. "It's that way, let's go." Ryuu ran, Megumi and Jun followed. Sakura was unable to have a moment with Jun, but she followed them anyway.

"Tadashi, where is that place exactly?" Akira asked, she stopped after losing the madness from imagining Kei and Hikari.

"Hey! That lady moves around too, you know!" Tadashi answered. Akira was being impatient and her patience was running low, she held Tadashi's head as if it was an apple.

"I want to find that lady right now, or else I'll crush your head!"

"Iyah! Please don't do that!" Tadashi tried to push Akira's hand off of his head.

"Guys, it's starting to get dark, we should get back."

Akira and Tadashi looked up. "You're right, we should get going." Akira said and turned around and started walking down.

"What? It's more fun when we walk in the mountains at night! It adds more adventurous feeling!"

"Heh? Adventurous feeling, you say?" Akira clenched her fist. "Think of the dangers in this place, you idiot!" Tadashi flew then went down exactly where he was standing before, talk about the wind.

The SA gang together with their Kokusen friends camped at the foot of the mountain. Akira brought a tea set with her, Ryuu some imported canned food while Sakura brought some warm blankets for the night.

"You don't bring a tea set in the woods, bear woman." Tadashi said as he chewed some marshmallows.

"I don't care!" Akira said because she was unable to hit Tadashi with her hands, she kicked him off. "ou're not getting any of this!" She placed the set of tea on the blanket. "Tea is served." Tadashi reached out for the cake goodies on the tray but Akira slapped and pushed Tadashi's hands off of them and glared at him.

Yahiro reached out for a cup and sipped the tea. "Are they always like this?"

'You should get used to it, this happens all the time.' Megumi wrote on her pad.

"Why don't you use the pad I gave you? It's much more efficient."

_'I find it very important.'_ Megumi thought but instead she wrote something else. 'I want to use the pad I'm much more comfortable with.'

"Suit yourself." Yahiro sipped his tea again.

Megumi clenched her fist. _'Such a despicable guy!'_

"Why don't we just use my family's group of agents to find the woman we're looking for."

The group was silent, Ryuu giggled. "We've thought of that before, but well..."

"We wanted to help Hikari with our own abilities, without needing a lot of help from our families." Jun answered.

Everyone nodded, except for Yahiro. "Remembering that Hikari helped us with her own abilities, we wanted to bring back the favor, with our own abilities." Tadashi answered.

"Come to think of it, Hikari helped me with a lot of things too without complaining a single thing." Sakura confessed.

Yahiro sighed. "Alright, alright, I get it." He tried to hide some of the good vibes he got from Hikari.

"Alright! The Helping Hikari Mission will now commence!" Akira raised her fist, pumping everyone up.

Everyone followed. "Yes!"

"But we have to sleep first, right?" Tadashi bluntly said.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry!"

_Meanwhile..._

"We have to report this to Hanazono-san." Satoru said.

"I've finished that task." Kei replied.

"And what did they say?"

"Hmm.. They agreed to it." _'Kinda...'_ Kei knew he will get the worst treatment of his life soon.

Suddenly, a loud sound from the force of a door being opened was heard. "Otou-san, onii-san! Who the heck is this weird person!"

Satoru stood. "Ah Sui, about that..."

_Chapter Three End_

* * *

__Did you like it? I'm planning to put all the characters in this fanfiction, including Aoi and Kei's grandfather, but I'm still thinking if I should include Alisa. Yeah, I already have a plan, I'm willing to accept your suggestions...

_Chapter Four coming up next..._


	4. Chapter 4: Little Hikari and Sui

Hi guys! This is the fourth chapter of Sweet Candy. I told you I'll make it up to you, so I added two chapters. I need to get at least 10-12 reviews to continue the other half of the story. C'mon, I know you want me to continue, so please review. I already changed my settings, so I'm accepting anonymous reviews. I'll ask some questions on the other side... Enjoy!~

* * *

Sweet Candy

A Special A fanfic

_I do not own Special A, Minami Maki owns it._

_Previously..._

_"Alright! The Helping Hikari Mission will now commence!" Akira raised her fist, pumping everyone up._

_"Yes!"_

_"But we have to sleep first, right?"_

_"Don't ruin the moment!" Everyone shouted._

_"Sorry!"_

_"Otou-san, onii-san! Who the heck is this weird person!"_

_Satoru stood. "Ah Sui, about that..."_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

"Why is there a wandering person in the house? Is this some kind of joke? Matchmaking sessions are too early for me, and she looks so young! Explain things to me right now." The chibi Kei asked, marching his way to his father and his _lovely_ brother.

Kei stood there, unable to reply and Satoru stuttered. "Ah Sui, actually she's..." He looked away and scratched his head hesitating to finish.

A few moments, Hikari ran into the room, "Onii-san!" and hugged Kei, as a usual greeting.

Sui's eyes widened, "Onii-san?" a raging dark aura came out of Sui, it was worse than Kei's aura everyday, it was like hell was going up to the surface. "YOU, WHO ARE YOU? Why are you hugging my lovely brother?" He marched slowly to them as if the weights of his rage stacked on him.

Hikari turned around and lifted her head, full of pride. "Well, I am no other than Takishima Hikari, the best person in the world for Kei onii-san!"

_'You went a little overboard, Hikari.'_ Kei thought.

Sui tilted his head and laughed evilly. "So you're that stupid old woman, are you trying to steal away my lovely brother from me?" The pressure of his rage went stronger as the conversation continues.

"First of all, you're the one to speak. And second, I don't have to steal away your _brother_ from you, because he's already mine." Hikari bluntly said.

Kei wished that the one speaking right now is the sixteen year-old Hikari. "You stupid old lady!" Sui charged and pinched Hikari's cheeks. Since she's now _younger_ than him, he'll just pinch her cheeks. Kei and Satoru was pretty surprised that he held so much of his anger, talking about only pinching her cheeks. Of course, Hikari retaliated and slapped his cheeks non-stop.

Kei couldn't bear to see his _sister_ getting hurt, so he lifted both of them to make them stop. "Stop it you too! You're making this harder to explain." He glared at Sui, "Don't act immature in front of a girl." then looked at Hikari. "Please behave." Sui was building up tears, but he held them back. _'I have to be a man.'_ He thought.

Hikari, unable to hold her emotions, cried. "Are you mad?" She wiped the tears from her face, but they kept on dripping, so she tilted her head to hide her face from Kei.

Kei's eyes looked sad, it was unbearable, well, for him. He knelt down and lifted the girl's petite face. "I'm not mad, it's just that, I'm still adjusting to this." He wiped the tears off of her face and she stopped crying. Sui was about to _attack_ again, but their father held him back. "Why don't you wash your face in the bathroom nearby, okay?" Kei said and stood up.

Hikari smiled and wiped her remaining tears, "Okay!" then left the room.

"Sui!" Kei looked behind.

"Ah, nii-chan?" Sui was getting nervous, pinching Hikari's cheeks was a bad idea after all.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Kei asked.

_And so..._

"All because of a sweet candy, she turned into that, freaky brat? What a stupid woman she is!" Sui stood up, still full of pride, he knew he was much better than Hikari.

Kei glared at Sui, "Please don't call Hikari stupid."

"Ah, o-okay."

Kei sighed. "Please bear with it for a while, we have to start adjusting. The SA are finding a way to solve this, while I buy her some time. And please try to keep this a secret from her, her memory restarted and I'm the only person she can remember."

Sui nodded, "Okay." then turned around, planning something mischievous. _'You're going to have the worst time of your life, you stupid woman! The battle for onii-chan, start!'_

_Thus morning came..._

Tadashi sat up and yawn, before he knew it, it was morning, the sun was still rising. After everything that happened yesterday, he was really tired. He looked around, everyone was still asleep, he slumped back and covered himself with a blanket and he closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep, until...

"IYAAAH!" He sat up and stood, actually, he posed like a karate master. He looked around, it was Akira who screamed. He knew, there were tears in her eyes. He approached, no, everyone approached Akira, only that he and Yahiro are the closest. Everyone asked her what happened, but she kept on crying.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Yahiro was nervous, he likes Akira and will do anything to make her happy, to the state that he became the villain to her.

"He-he... Gah!" Akira burst into tears.

"Are you laughing, devil woman?" Tadashi asked.

The crying stopped. "Shut up!" She punched Tadashi so hard, it led him flying. It was so high, that he was able to make an eye contact with birds.

"What happened? Is it a bad dream?" Ryuu asked.

"A bad dream? More like a nightmare!" She cried again.

"Then, what is it?" Jun asked.

"I saw Hikari and that monster, waaah! My poor Hikari!"

'My, my she completely lost herself.' Megumi wrote on her pad, while Yahiro looked at her. 'We have to get the solution as fast as possible!' She added.

"We have to pack then, when the sun has completely risen, we'll find that lady!" Sakura approached their things and started packing it in a bag. "By the way, do we have to continue the groupings?" Sakura's moe filter was on.

Akira nodded, "Yeah, speaking of which, where's Tadashi?" and looked around.

_'She has completely forgotten.'_ Ryuu thought.

_'That she punched Tadashi, while she was crying.'_ Jun continued telepathically.

_'Stupid idiot.'_ Yahiro added.

"Hm?" Ryuu and Jun looked at him, actually, they understood each thoughts.

"What?" Yahiro looked at them, puzzled.

"Ah, Yahiro and Jun will switch groups, Akira said."

_Doom._ "What?" Thunder struck the mountain. "You can't do that!" Sakura complained.

"Alright, Yahiro and Jun will switch every other day. How about that?" Akira explained.

Sakura pouted, thought of it and said, "Hm. Alright."

And so, they continued their expedition in finding the lady...

_At the same time..._

She could hear the loud ticking of the clock on the table next to her. She wanted to sleep more, but the sunlight from the window forcefully opened her eyes. She sat up, and grabbed the clock, it was six hours past midnight. She woke up too early, but now that she's wide awake, she'll have to wait for the sun to fall. She stood up and washed her face, and left the room but still in her pajamas.

She walked downstairs and saw maids cooking in the kitchen, she ignored them and went upstairs. She went to in front of a random door, and opened it. It was a big room, a small couch was placed in on the right and a small staircase on the left, in the middle was a desk with a computer and lots of files and folders. Curious, she went up the stairs, curtains blocked the light and the room was dark, but she there's some light possible for her to see her surroundings. What caught her attention, was a wide bed in blue sheets. She approached and saw the hard and exhausted breathing of a person.

"Wake up!" She moved the person back and forth, but the sleeping beauty mumbled. "Another challenge?"

"What challenge?" Hikari turned furious, and pushed him stronger, but the prince didn't move an inch. "C'mon, wake up!"

The prince turned around, showing his beautiful face to the young girl. Hikari flinched, and Kei grabbed her arms and pulled her on the bed. He cuddled Hikari like a teddy bear, "I told you you're going to lose." then lapsed into sleep.

_'Let me go!'_ Hikari tried to push Kei with all her strength, but his greater ability, made her fail. Hikari gave up, and closed her eyes instead, trying to fall asleep beside her brother.

_Meanwhile..._

Sakura, Yahiro, Ryuu and Megumi walked a random path and Ryuu was talking to animals along the way. Sakura's aura was gloomy, Yahiro and Megumi were in their normal state. They were all silent, except when Ryuu asks animals, of course, they have to stop and change directions, but every time they reach their destination the lady wasn't there.

"Hey! Why don't we just ask my agents about that lady?" Yahiro asked.

"We told you about this earlier, we wanted to help her with our own abilities." Ryuu answered.

"It's not like help, it's the only ability I know but... We'll just ask them about information about a lady living in the mountains, then we'll search her."

'I agree, this is exhausting.' Megumi wrote. 'Can we do it secretly, Ryuu?'

Ryuu knew that Megumi will keep on insisting. "Alright, but how can we get a coverage in this place?"

"Leave-that-to-me!" Sakura said. She brought out her phone and dialed a number.

"Moshi-moshi, otou-san? Can you call Yahiro's dad?" There was a pause. "Thanks dad! You're the best!"

Moments later, Yahiro's phone vibrated. "Moshi-moshi?" Everyone looked at Yahiro. "This is an order, and I want to know the details immediately. Search for a lady, that lives in the mountains, I'll give you the details later."

"So? What did they say?" Sakura asked.

"They'll get on with it, but for now, we'll search on our own." Yahiro continued walking while everyone followed.

_Meanwhile..._

Kei mumbled, he felt something hard pressed against his chest, another being was breathing the opposite of his. He looked down, he saw raven-colored hair and smelled a lavender scent. He knew instantly it was Hikari.

Kei was flabbergasted. "Hikari, what are you doing here?"

Hikari sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I came to wake you up an hour ago, then you hugged me, I had no choice, so I slept with you." She explained.

They heard footsteps coming from downstairs. "Onii-chan!" Sui ran upstairs ready to wake him up.

_'This is not good.'_ Kei thought.

He turned to stone when he saw Hikari beside Sui, both of them were ready for war, and Hikari was already winning. He imagined a wide arrogant smirk from Hikari, then his dark aura burst out. "What are you doing Hikari? Why are you sleeping with my brother?"

Kei sighed and moved out of bed, but Hikari didn't. "Excuse me, he's my brother too, you know!"

Sui proudly laughed. "You're just a-" Kei moved in front of Sui really fast and glared at him, more like the devil look. "We talked about this, Sui."

"I'm just a what?" She asked with the same intensity.

"You're just a stupid old woman!"

Hikari went into rage. "I-am not an old woman!" She charged to Sui and tried to punch him. But Sui held her forehead as far as he can from him to block her attacks. "Why you!"

Kei looked at them, unable to move. He sighed of exhaustion. _'I just have to bear this for a little longer. Breathe Kei, breathe...'_

Meanwhile, Satoru was outside the door together with the other maids who were intrigued. Satoru didn't mind, after all he finds this as a blessing more than suffering. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Kuze, is Midori there?"

_Chapter Four End_

* * *

Hello! It's me again... Remember 10-12 reviews and I'll continue. C'mon guys, I need someone to pump me up! I'll update the chapters every four days or less, see that? Four days or less... ;) Well, unless I get reviews, you know. I'm adding all of the characters, what do you think? I'll just make it ten chapters? :)

I have a question... What is the best horror story you ever watched? I need some answers, please! You can message it to me... :)

_Chapter Five coming up next..._


	5. Chapter 5: Little Hikari and Midori

Hello! I feel so ashamed of not updating this fanfic. For two months? I think. You see, classes started and I wasn't able to continue writing the story. I'm a new student! Hooray! That's why it's so hard to adjust myself in my new school. The teachers at my new school always give assignments. I have to stay up late just to finish it! Furthermore, enjoy reading the fanfic. I think this is just a bridge of the story, I'm working hard to think of more problems to come. Haha! I like to irritate Kei so much. Hihi. I'll also place an update on what's happening with the rest of the gang.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I-am not an old woman!" She charged to Sui and tried to punch him. But Sui held her forehead as far as he can from him to block her attacks. "Why you!"_

_Kei sighed of exhaustion. 'I just have to bear this for a little longer. Breathe Kei, breathe...'_

_Meanwhile, Satoru was outside the door together with the other maids who were intrigued._

_"Kuze, is Midori there?"_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_In Australia..._

Kuze, the trusted butler of the Takishima family. He once served Takishima Izumi, her mother and ever since she died, he has been working for Midori. "Hai, Satoru-sama. She's having her afternoon tea."

"Kuze, what is it?" The Takishima Kei look-alike, Takishima Midori looked at Kuze.

"Can you give her the phone? It's urgent." Kuze handed Midori the phone.

Midori placed the phone on her ear. "Hello?"

"Midori! I have great news!"

"What is it Satoru?" Midori was getting excited, her baby-faced husband rarely calls her unless it's urgent. When he says it's good news, it should be good.

"It's about Hikari-chan!"

"What about Hikari?" Her blood was rushing, Midori dreamed of having a daughter that will ask her all the things that she wants, and she finds Hikari as the perfect model.

"Hikari-chan, she..."

After the phone call, Midori finished the last drop of her tea. "Kuze! Prepare the private jet, I'm going to Japan!" She ordered.

"Yes, Midori-sama." Kuze bowed then hurriedly left the room.

"This is going to be the best visit ever!"

_Back to Japan..._

Kei pushed both of their heads away from each other. "That's enough, both of you!" The two kids looked at him. "It's so early and your fighting, in my room!" He grabbed the collar of their shirt and lifted them up. He carried them out of his room and slammed the door.

"This is your fault! Now onii-chan is mad at me!" Sui pointed at Hikari still at rage.

"My fault? You're the one who got mad in the first place, and now look at what it got us!" Hikari reciprocated.

Sui sighed. "I'm going, I'll wait for the others at the table." He left Hikari and went downstairs, cursing.

Hikari looked at Kei's door and sighed. _'I just want him to be happy.'_

Kei was grabbing his clothes on his closet, he was getting ready for bath. After a long shower he put on his clothes and went out for breakfast. He was surprised to see Hikari sitting on the floor doing, nothing.

"Hikari, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." She said, twirling her long raven hair. She wasn't looking at Kei, and continued playing with her hair.

"We have to eat breakfast, do you want to go there with me?" Kei asked.

She stood up, dusted off her pajamas and nodded.

Kei walked out of his room and went downstairs, while Hikari followed behind him. No one spoke a word while walking to the dining room. Hikari, shy enough to keep her mouth shut and Kei too preoccupied to talk about anything. Hikari saw Sui and Satoru waiting for them. Hikari saw Sui glaring at her, so she stuck her tongue out as a reply.

Satoru, with all the imaginary glitters around him spoke. "We should eat, it's bad manners to let the food wait too long." Kei pulled out a chair for Hikari and smiled. She sat on the chair that was held out by Kei, she saw him pulling out a chair beside her and placed his hands together, before eating.

Hikari looked at her plate, rice with meat and veggies, and a plate of fruits beside her plate. She took another glance to her plate and saw peas. Peas? Yes, Hikari hates peas. She doesn't want to waste food, and it will look bad if she leaves it on her plate. She looked at Sui, who wasn't paying his attention to her, then she looked at Satoru, their glances met and Hikari quickly looked away. Then she looked at Kei, who was diligently eating his breakfast. Kei paused and looked at her, Hikari looked away and picked up the spoon. Her hand was shaking, not really shaking, she was nervous. She avoided the peas on her plate and ate the rice. She noticed Kei looking away, and started eating again.

Hikari hates peas, so she picked it up and quickly placed it on Kei's plate, as many as she can.

"Hikari, what are you doing?" Hikari paused, her hands floating on top of Kei's plate dropping the pea. Then Kei remembered something, he remembered a scene about Hikari putting peas on Atsushi's plate while he was visiting her house. He also wanted Hikari to do that to him, and wished for Hikari to become his sister.

"I don't like peas." Hikari answered, while beads of sweat was running down on her face.

There was a moment of silence on the table. "Hikari-chan, you don't like peas?" Satoru asked, and Hikari nodded. "Oh, I see. So, Kei will eat it for you."

Hikari tilted her head and Sui laughed. "Like onii-chan would do that." She glared and pouted.

There was an awkard silence on the trio, only the clanking of Satoru's plate made the room alive. Kei reached for his spoon and ate the peas immediately. Sparkles came out from Hikari, giggling the continued eating. On the other hand, hell came out of Sui, fire raging on his body, and Hikari smiled at him, more like smirked.

_'I'm gonna kill you, you woman!'_ Sui thought.

While at the breakfast table, a dark aura wrapped around the trio, Kei who was usually on a bad mood, Hikari who hates Sui and Sui who hates Hikari so much, either her teenage form or in her child form, Kei's aura was a mix of different emotions. At the end of breakfast, the trio, left the table immediately, Kei went to his room and worked on his laptop. Hikari and Sui were sitting together in the living room, doing nothing.

Sui crossed his arms and asked. "What the hell are you doing here woman?"

Hikari turned her head to him, "Nothing." annoying him more.

Sui looked away. "Bah, I'm going to grab something to eat." He paused and stood up. "I didn't get to eat much earlier." He walked away and went out.

Hikari grabbed a book from the book shelf nearby, before sitting down, she heard a loud chopping noise outside. She ignored it and sat down. There was a loud noise again, this time it was a loud bang from the door and a loud voice from a woman, Hikari could tell, but she ignored it and continued reading. Then, she heard Sui's voice, it wasn't normal, it was more like, complaining, together with the sweet voice of the woman earlier. She got intrigued at what got Sui irritated, she dropped her book and slowly peeked at the scene outside the living room. There, she saw Sui and Satoru talking to a woman, as blonde as Kei's hair, but longer, and she was much taller. She could only see her back, and her hands gesturing as she talked to Sui. As she saw Sui pointing at her direction, the woman looked back. Hikari saw happiness in her expression and ran to her direction. She backed away as the woman widely opened the door.

"Hikari-chan!" The woman knelt and hugged her tight. Hikari was trying to escape but she hesitated in screaming.

"Who are you?" Hikari shouted as the Kei-look-alike broke the hug.

The woman blinked. "You can't remember me, Hikari-chan?" She giggled. "I'm Takishima Midori, Kei's..." She paused and looked at the owner of the hand on her shoulder. "Satoru... What are you doing?"

"She's my wife, Hikari-chan. Nothing more, nothing less." Satoru explained.

"Wait, what?" Midori looked confused. '_Nothing more, nothing less? What do you mean by that?'_

"I'll just explain it to you later... For now, just stay as is." Satoru said and left the living room, leaving Sui, Midori and Hikari in the room.

Midori knelt down. "Hikari-chan, why are you still wearing your sleeping attire? You should get dressed." She straightened her clothes before standing up and reached out her hand. "Let's go."

Hikari held her hand. "But, I don't have any clothes to wear." She answered.

"Then, let's go shopping!" Midori held Hikari's hand tighter and walked quickly. The next thing Hikari knew, she was already inside the limousine with Midori and Kei.

"Why did you drag me here again?" His arms were crossed and he was already irritated before the ride started.

Midori, being the happiest person she could be answered back. "So that you can ask me to give you something you want."

"I told you, I don't want anything." He answered.

Hikari looked at both of them. "Where are we going Midori san?" She asked.

"We're going to buy you clothes of course!" Midor cheerfully answered. "This has been my dream for a long time. Buying clothes for a cute girl like you, Hikari!" She added.

The limousine stopped and they all went stood in front of a cute girlish store. "I'll stay in the limousine." Kei said to his mother and turned around. Midori grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. "No, you're coming with me."

Now, Kei found himself, sitting on a fluffy couch while staring at himself in the mirror, with young girls surrounding him, more like swooning over him.

Just then, Hikari came out of the dressing room to show them to Midori and Kei. She was wearing a red velvet dress, sewn with a white puritan collar. The dress ran down just below her knees. She wore white stockings and red flats embroidered with a flower.

"You look so cute! I could just eat you up!" Midori said. "There are a lot of clothes to choose from, I can't wait to see you wearing them all." She came to a conclusion and approached their manager who was sitting at the cashier. "I'll buy this store."

The girls who heard looked at her surprisingly. A few moments after, the trio came out of the store, carrying a large number of big packages filled with small clothes. They put them all at the back part of the limousine before leaving. The girls who were swooning over Kei, followed him outside. How he wished to see Hikari back to normal again. He misses her so much, even though she's right in front of him. When the limousine started moving again, Midori received a phone call from Satoru.

"Midori, can you go home right now? This is urgent."

"But we're halfway of our shopping." Midori, who was a little bit annoyed at her husband for calling her at an enjoyable time.

"Please it's urgent." Satoru begged.

"Alright." She hung up and ordered the chauffeur to turn around and head back home.

"What did he say?" Kei asked.

"I don't know, he said it was urgent." Midori answered.

Kei was surprised when Hikari placed her head on his lap and closed her eyes. He smiled, she looked tired. Kei looked out the window while playing with her soft hair.

* * *

Did you like it? I don't know, I think it's kinda boring when you concentrate only on the main characters. Sad to say, I'm not just concentrating on the main ones! Haha! So, I'll add everyone to the story! Hooray! I will try to update as soon as I can. I'll try to stick this up to my schedule. Even my weekends are full! Haaa. So tiring. Anyways, please wait for the next chapter.

After months of thinking, (Yes, I'm thinking for months already.) That the best horror movie (Not really the best, I just call it best since it's a little bit new, "a little bit".) is Insidious? I don't know, I feel the chills when I hear it and remember the whole story. Sheesh. Any comments about the movie? Since I'm such a scaredy cat, that's the most terrifying. (The truth is, that's the only movie I fully watched, after Paranormal Activity, that's why it's terrifying.) Anyways, I'll accept your comments about it. I might post the new fanfic sooner or later.

_Chapter Six is coming up next..._


	6. Chapter 6: Little Hikari and Grandfather

My goodness! This story has been on hold for months! Sorry about that, I just can't think of the proper words to type. Writer's block is what they call it, I guess. Anyways, enjoy!~

* * *

Sweet Candy

A Special A Fanfic

_I do not own Special A, Minami Maki owns it._

_Previously..._

_"Midori, can you go home right now? This is urgent." _

_"But we're halfway of our shopping." _

_"Please it's urgent." Satoru begged._

_"Alright." She hung up and ordered the chauffeur to turn around and head back home._

_"What did he say?" Kei asked._

_"I don't know, he said it was urgent."_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

"Alright, spill the beans, Satoru." Midori tapped the foot continuously as Satoru fidgeted. Satoru and Kei were sitting on the couch while Midori was standing impatiently. The two mischievous house members were out of the scene.

Kei stood up when he got impatient on waiting for his father's answer. "If this urgent thing you are talking about is not that urgent, I shall be going." Satoru grabbed his hand pulled it lightly. "Ah, Kei wait." As a matter of fact, Satoru is a bit stronger than Kei, in a way. He forced him to sit down before beginning to talk.

"Grandpa called." He said.

Midori flinched, it always happens when she hears the word _Grandpa._ Good thing her old self calmed a bit when Hikari tried to bring them back together. "What about him?" She said.

"He is calling for us. He said that he will hold a party to celebrate the anniversary of the company." Satoru explained.

Kei crossed his arms. "He's always like that. That eccentric grandfather who forced me to go to London and almost took me away from Hikari." His aura grew a bit, but maintained composure.

"That good-for-nothing,"

"cold-hearted,"

"evil grandfather." A bigger aura grew between Kei and Midori forcing Satoru to get squeezed.

He pushed his way out and faced them. "Ha ha, okay, you can stop now."

"We will be leaving tomorrow evening. You should be ready on that day, you know how strict he is when it comes to schedules."

"How about Hikari and Sui? What are we going to do with them?" Kei asked.

"We should just bring them!" Midori cheerfully answered. "Sui is old enough to attend parties like that, and for exposure too." She paused and thought of a reason for Hikari. "Ah! I'll let Hikari stay with me, the whole time we're in London."

"I disagree." Kei said sternly.

"What?" Midori asked.

Kei smirked and then glanced at Midori. "Of course, I wouldn't give you Hikari easily." He looked at her with disgust. His relationship to his mother was rather mutual. Same attitude towards each other and same treatment no matter the circumstances are.

"Oh yeah?" She glared at him with a killing intent, Midori was like that to her son, whenever Hikari is involved. She would rather live with Hikari than that stupid son, with a heart of a stone. "Fine. I'll take you on!" She said as she crossed her arms and glared strongly at her son.

Dark, raging auras surrounded the room as the mother-son relationship was starting to disappear. It was a one-on-one war, which no one should interrupt.

_Then... _

"Wow! We're going to London!" Hikari cheered, ignoring the fact that the seat belt sign is still on as she was jumping on her chair. Satoru and Sui looked normal and they were looking out the window. Midori was the same as Hikari, cheerfully talking about how she won against Kei, which was almost impossible.

_Flashback..._

"Fine. I'll take you on!" Midori said to her son. She glared at Kei, with a raging aura building up in her body. Kei maintained his cool facade to annoy his mother yet his aura wasn't doing the same.

"Please stop. You're acting like kids." Satoru said in a monotone voice.

"HUH?!" His son and wife glared at him before glaring back at each other.

There was a slight opening at the door. "What's wrong?" She paused and looked at the room. "And why is it so gloomy?"

Kei grinned. Game now commencing... He approached Hikari and knelt down to level his height to hers. "It's getting cold. You should go back to your room. We'll be going to the park tomorrow." He said gently.

"Oh cool, the park! Fun!" He looked back at Midori, grinning.

Midori clenched her hands and fire burned in her eyes. "You fake, idiotic son!" No, she won't give up just like that. She went to the two of them and pushed Kei's face off, Hikari's view. _'Get out of my way!'_ "Hikari?"

Hikari's eyes glowed. "Hm?"

"Do you want to come with me tomorrow?" She held her tiny hand and smiled.

"But, I'm going to-" She stopped her midway. "I'm not done yet. We're going to London."

"London?!" She exclaimed, then twirled of excitement before looking back at Midori. "That would be awesome! Ah! A lot of places to go!" She said and skipped out of the room happily, before going to bed.

Midori looked at Kei, with the aura of victory. Midori actually won, against Kei, with that _easy_ move. "I won, Kei. Just give up, 'cause I'm gonna spend our whole time in London with Hikari. Kei didn't reply, unable to taste defeat from his mother, left the room.

_End of Flashback..._

"Look! Look! It's Trafalgar Square!" Hikari pointed at one direction. "Ah! The Parliament House!" Hikari jumped continuously and ran back to Midori. "Thank you so much, for taking me here!" Hikari cheered.

Kei looked at Midori who was glaring at him, with a I-deserve-Hikari-best look. Kei smirked and replied with a I'm-not-going-to-lose look. He walked in front of Hikari and carried her, it was a baby lift, not the princess lift, considering that Hikari is really small. "Shall we go to grandfather?" He smiled. Hikari nodded as a reply. "Who is grandfather, anyway?" Hikari asked and Kei smiled back in reply. "You'll see." He looked at back and stuck his tongue out before going in the car which was waiting for them moments ago. Midori frowned and followed them a few seconds later.

"Is otou-san here?" Satoru said while talking to someone in the reception area. He fidgeted with that girl complex of his. "Ah, I mean, is Takishima Kaname here?"

"Yes, sir. We've been waiting for you." Satoru called the others and went in the elevator. Satoru pressed the button that indicates the highest room, the office of the CEO of Takishima Group, Takishima Kaname. They went in the waiting area in front of the main office and ate lunch exclusively for them. After finishing lunch, they waited. Hikari got bored so she stood up and looked at the view outside, while looking outside, she heard a click of a door and came out an old man wearing a suit with a serious look on his face. She turned around and enjoyed the view again.

"Ah. Good afternoon, father." Satoru greeted and bowed, Kei followed. "Good afternoon, Satoru, Sui, Kei." He paused and looked at Midori. "Good afternoon, Midori." He said with a little bit of gentleness on his face. Midori looked away and greeted the old man. They were in good terms already, after Hikari helped Kaname in solving problems regarding Midori. But Midori still hates Kaname with the same level as Kei does.

"Onii-chan? Who is that man?" Hikari pointed at Kaname. He looked at her with confusion and Hikari frowned.

"This is Takishima Kaname, the grandfather I was telling you about." He gestured at Kaname.

Hikari nodded continuously. "Who is this girl? She looks like that stupid girl who is walking around with Kei all the time." Kaname exclaimed.

"Kaname, Hikari. Hikari, Kaname. I'm going down at the lounge." Sui said and pressed the down button at the elevator.

"What?! This is Hikari?" He continued. "You look so young." Kaname said with a little bit of disgust and envy.

Hikari answered back. "I'm not stupid, you ugly old man." She answered. Hikari sure can beat the hell out of Kaname.

_This is trouble..._

"You're calling me an old man?!" Kaname exclaimed. "I've been holding a lot of events and no one has ever told me I'm ugly!" He continued.

_Of course, you're terrifying..._

"I don't even like you, narcissistic old man!" Hikari stuck her tongue out

"Who're you calling narcissistic?! Let me at her!" Kaname charged at Hikari and she took a few steps back. Kei pulled his collar telling him not to _bully a kid_. Hikari gave Kaname a few small punches on his legs.

"I'm telling you now, kid! You're crazy and stupid." Kaname said and Hikari stuck her tongue out more. "You're not even a-" Takishima quickly covered his mouth. "I know what you're about to say, but please don't, it will only make matters worse." Kaname removed Kei's hands on his mouth and shoved him away. "Alright, don't be clingy." He dusted off his suit and walked away. "Keep your eyes open, stupid girl. I'm not as weak as I look." Hikari stuck her tongue out for the last time.

Kei sighed. _'What is taking them so long?'_

_Meanwhile..._

"Have we found her yet?" Jun asked Ryuu.

"I don't know." Ryuu answered with concern at Jun and Megumi who was walking slower and slower.

"Can we call it a day? We've been walking for hours." Akira said while wiping off sweat on her face.

"Tadashi doesn't look tired." Yahiro said and looked at Tadashi in front of him. "Have you found her Karino?!" He shouted.

"No!" Tadashi shouted back who was standing at a big branch.

"Search faster, idiot!" Yahiro replied.

Megumi scribbled on her pad. 'When is this going to end?'

"Guys! I see something!" Tadashi exclaimed and pointed west.

"What?" All of their energy was regained and ran below Tadashi.

"What do you see?!" Ryuu shouted.

"I see smoke."

"What?" Akira asked with confusion.

"I bet there's food in there!" Tadashi jumped down and ran to the direction of the smoke.

"C'mon! Can you please stop with the food?" Yahiro said.

"Hey! You don't see smoke in the middle of the forest everyday. That must be the lady we're looking for." The 'annoyed at Yahiro' and hungry Tadashi said.

"Oh, brother." Akira said.

_Chapter Six End_

* * *

Oh men. This story is nearing to her finish line. And I have to think of a new one. By the way, I'm also writing stories at . So, you might want to check them out. Here are their links:

story/2314629-a-writer%27s-love (this one is anime-ish) and also this story/2279537-letters-of-happiness (a bit inspired. Hehe :3)

Kaname: I hate to interrupt you're director's note or whatever they call that. But don't make me ugly, I'm the CEO of Takishima Group so I shouldn't look ugly.

Me: Shut up, I'm writing a story here! Shoo! *pushes him away*

Hikari: *laughs* I like your look in this chapter, you were like *manly voice* Who're you calling narcissistic?! *laughs again*

Kaname: Shut up.

Me: Alright, get outta here. Practice your lines or something. *faces the camera* Please Writer's block don't come to me!

Oh yeah, I'm also writing another short fanfic. A two-shot I think. Also just for fun, similar to that of the New Member. (I know the title is too disappointing, but you were expecting something did you?)

* * *

_Chapter Seven coming up next..._


	7. Chapter 7: The Cure and a Game of Bluff

Whew!~ It has been five, six months since I last updated this fic. And boy, school was hectic, the last exam before Christmas break will be on Monday. And yeah, since this is the only time I can write. I finished this. That was just the first reason. Second, I can't think of the proper words for this chapter, so yeah. I had to let my mind fly for a while and grab my brain back down to finish this. This story will not be finished as I expected it, maybe I'll add another chapter or two.

Recently in the Philippines, a strong typhoon hit the southern part really hard, and a lot of people died. Please pray for them.

Nah, I'll just continue this after you read this chapter. Enjoy!~

Me to Nikki-san: No, I'm not Indonesian. I went there because of a swimming competition. Indonesians are nice and funny. Haha! :3 Sorry it took this long to answer your question.

* * *

Sweet Candy

A Special A fanfic

_I do not own Special A, it belongs to Minami Maki._

_Previously..._

_"You're calling me an old man?!" Kaname exclaimed. "I've been holding a lot of events and no one has ever told me I'm ugly!" He continued._

_"I don't even like you, narcissistic old man!" Hikari stuck her tongue out_

_"Who're you calling narcissistic?! Let me at her!" Kaname charged at Hikari and she took a few steps back._

_"I'm telling you now, kid! You're crazy and stupid." Kaname said and Hikari stuck her tongue out more. "You're not even a-" Takishima quickly covered his mouth._

_"I know what you're about to say, but please don't, it will only make matters worse." Kaname removed Kei's hands on his mouth and shoved him away._

_"Alright, don't be clingy." He dusted off his suit and walked away. "Keep your eyes open, stupid girl. I'm not as weak as I look."_

_'What is taking them so long?'_

_"What do you see?!" Ryuu shouted._

_"I see smoke."_

_"What?" Akira asked._

_"I bet there's food in there!"_

_"C'mon! Can you please stop with the food?" Yahiro said._

_"Hey! You don't see smoke in the middle of the forest everyday. That must be the lady we're looking for."_

_"Oh, brother." Akira said._

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

Tadashi and the rest of the gang hid behind a large bush, but their cover was discovered by the old lady in front of them, the one that they've been searching for maybe more than a week. Hell, who knows how long they've been gone in the urban area.

"I know you're in there, don't hide." The old lady said but she didn't bother looking behind her. Tadashi almost stood when Akira pulled his arm down.

"Ow! What the-!" Tadashi almost blew their cover, Akira shushed him and forcefully closed his mouth. Akira glared at him, giving him the signal to shut up.

"You heard the woman, she saw us. I don't know how, but... Look at that cute doggie!" Ryuu said gleefully, his face going all fluffy.

Yahiro sighed. "Oh men, now even the animal-lover wants to go out there too." Ryuu shot him a glare and slouched on a trunk, looking annoyed.

"Do we have to stay here all day wasting our time, hiding from some old lady who saw us, when we used up all our energy climbing up this damn mountain while Kei is out there trying to control Hikari?" Jun told them in a loud voice but still enough to be called a whisper.

"Woah, I've never seen Jun all flustered like this.." Sakura glittered. Jun looked down in embarrassment, his face flushed.

'Can we go now please?' Megumi suggested. 'The food smells nice.' Yahiro looked at her with confusion and Megumi blushed. 'Jun's right, we should go out there and ask her for an antidote.' She added.

"The twins are right. You should show up and stop wasting your time." The lady said.

The gang was terrified. _'She heard the whole conversation?! And... And Megumi?!'_

Tadashi stood, no longer restrained from Akira's tight hold. "May I have some?" He pointed at the delicious-looking barbecue. The lady smiled and offered him a stick. "Ha! Itadaki-"

Akira slapped his head and the sauce splattered all over his chin. "Next time, tell us when you're going to blow our cover! You'll get us in trouble."

"I'm not really a person you're supposed to call 'trouble' you can address more like 'help'. You can call me grandma or auntie, or anything that suits you." The lady commented. She was wearing a dirty white sash covering her shoulders and wore a black dress with ragged ends. She looks just like that old woman living next-door, only that she can do things not a normal old lady can do.

"Anyway, can you tell us what-" Yahiro stopped midway when the lady shook her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk." She said, her index finger moving sideways, telling him to stop. "Yahiro, why in such a hurry?" Yahiro frowned. "Come and sit, eat up." She offered them each a stick and a place to sit, even though it obviously looked like there was nowhere else to sit on.

After a long time of eating, Akira began. "Can you tell us or rather give us the antidote?"

Grandma chuckled. "The truth is, I don't have an antidote."

"WHAT?!" Everyone reacted, of course except Megumi or she would blow up the whole forest.

Grandma laughed hard, maybe because of amusement. "The guy who's with the person who ate the candy has the antidote all along. Kei wouldn't notice right before things began to happen. He has to discover it by himself." She paused, looking at the mysterious look on their faces. "Well, by the looks of it, he hasn't found the cure yet. Seeing you all here, together, working hard is a rare sight. All of you must have cared about them more than any other friend."

Ryuu looked confused and asked, "So, you're not gonna tell us the cure?"

The lady chuckled. "It was actually a lesson. I've been following you for days, but you know old people, they get tired and all. So I had to settle here, and you found me." She looked at Tadashi, with her eyes staring at his. "You should always be careful in receiving gifts from strangers, or else you'll get yourselves in trouble." They remembered that time when Kei ate a candy that will make him madly in love to the first person he sees right after eating it. Kei revealed he was only faking it, and he actually had fun. They laughed. "Give her the one thing that she really wants and she'll go back to normal. I know children will ask anything they want. Kei knows what Hikari wants, that's a relief."

"That's it? We'll just ask her then." Sakura looked surprised and they exchanged glances. They were discussing about it with themselves. Sakura was about to ask her, "How would we know if-" But she was gone.

"Seriously, that lady has issues." Yahiro said while scratching the back of his head. "Well, it's time to head back and call Kei about what happened." Tadashi looked a bit confused, he was still chewing his food when he blurted out,

"How did she know our names?"

_Meanwhile..._

"Are you sure you want to play this game, little girl?" Kaname wiped off the beads of sweat off of his face. Usually he keeps himself composed, but with this little girl, trying to annoy him, or should he say, invading his family and company, he would remove that mask and get physical.

Kei and Midori are sitting opposite of each other. Kei beside Hikari while Midori beside Kaname. Maybe not really beside Kaname, she kept distance, but no one sat between them. Kaname's guards left the room and only the members of the Takishima family except Sui and Hikari was inside the room.

"Of course, a kid my age can defeat an old man like you. Easy as pie. I'll take you on." Hikari gave out that 'I'm-gonna-win' look on her face, the same thing she does whenever she invites Kei in a challenge. "But the winner gets to make the loser do one command. Deal?"

For anyone who doesn't know the game of Bluff. The rules are simple:

1. Every player will have an equal set of cards which will be distributed before the start of the actual game.

2. Each player must draw a card on top of the deck with its back on top. And tells either the real identity of the card or bluff the identity of the card.

3. If a player feels that the opponent is bluffing, he would say 'bluff'. Then that player turns the card and reveal the identity of the card.

4. If the identity of the card matches the identity called out by the opponent, then the player who said 'bluff' will get the whole deck on the table and play it as his own and will draw another one.

5. But, if the identity of the card didn't match the identity called out by the opponent, then the opponent who bluffed will get the while deck on the table and play it as his own and will draw another one.

6. The game ends when a player has finished his set of cards and he is declared the winner. The player with the most set of cards is the loser.

Kaname thought of it for a while. Surely, the kid wouldn't ask for the company. This must be something personal. "Alright, deal."

Hikari held out her pinky and lifted it up to level it at his face. "Pinky swear?" No matter, how annoying Hikari could be sometimes, she still has that bright look on her face. And she nevers backs out of a deal.

"What? This is childish."

"It takes time to make a contract or whatever you call that. So, pinky swear?"

Kaname frowned before reaching out his pinky finger and clung it to Hikari's. "Alright, whatever."

KANAME VERSUS HIKARI NOW COMMENCING...

Who will win?

What command will Kaname give to Hikari? What command will Hikari give to Kaname?

The question is... What does Hikari want?

Find out in the next chapter...

_Chapter Seven End_

* * *

Kaname: I will win!

Hikari: Haha! I'm afraid you'll lose!

Me: This chapter is a bit short on words.. Hmm...

* * *

_Everyone has a weak spot..._

_Chapter Eight coming up next..._


End file.
